


[podfic] at the start

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: [podfic] Space dads extraordinaire [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Luke Skywalker, Feels, Gen, Good Parent Jango Fett, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: "You can't stay here," he tried, hoping Fett would get the hint and leave him alone."Neither can you," he said before sighing heavily. "Alright, you're coming with me."
Relationships: Boba Fett & Jango Fett, Jango Fett & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Luke Skywalker
Series: [podfic] Space dads extraordinaire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031259
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	[podfic] at the start

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [MadLulu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadLulu/pseuds/MadLulu). Log in to view. 



**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/ss892e6vf3gqnt0/swpt%20space%20dads%201%20at%20the%20start.mp3?dl=0) (2.64 MBs) 

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

 **Length** : 00:05:44


End file.
